


sorry dude, if I'd've known you wanted me to piss all over you I'd've brought extra pants

by tagurselfimchilifries



Series: rich and jeremy explore a world of kink and communication [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Bathroom Sex, Bullying, Crying During Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Like Don't Read, Enemies to Friends, Jeremy capitalizes on this, M/M, OH SHIT THATS RIGHT, Omorashi, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rich is an embarrassment, Situational Humiliation, Teasing, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character, actually theres kind of a plot, its sort of resolved, jeez this is a MESS, kinkshaming, not necessarily in that order, peeing, referenced transphobia, to Fuckbuddies, we all know that tag is for Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tagurselfimchilifries/pseuds/tagurselfimchilifries
Summary: in which rich makes makes jeremy piss himself (twice), makes jeremy cry (also twice), forms meaningful friendships, hooks up, kinkshames himself, and gets his squip removed.not necessarily in that order.





	sorry dude, if I'd've known you wanted me to piss all over you I'd've brought extra pants

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit (dont read this its trash) uhhh  
> first smutfic ever published, ew  
> do not read if you do not like the tags i am serious

Rich doesn't know what to expect when his Squip tells him to follow Jeremy into the bathroom after rehearsal. To be honest, it's kind of weird to have the Squip speak up after so long. He's gotten pretty good at acting cool, so the Squip's a lot quieter than it used to be. Today it's decided to be a little more active, puppet-walking him into the bathroom after the blue-and-red-striped nerd.

He's not surprised to find Jeremy scrubbing off the writing on his backpack, but the Squip responds with the rage that is expected of him.

"I told you not to wash that off."

Jeremy ignores him, rummaging around for his homework.

"I'm talking to you, tall-ass!" Rich's mouth barks.

Now the taller boy flinch-whirls around (it's a thing that Jeremy does—he jumps, whole body cringing, and spins, kind of, in midair) scowling and confused. It's honestly adorable. "Why do you keep calling me that? I'm not even that tall!"

Rich saunters over to lean against the wall next to the sink. He doesn't actually need to use the bathroom, but the Squip wants something so he can't leave yet.

"You could be, if you weren't hunched over all scared all the time," he starts, eyes tracking Jeremy's slow retreat toward the back of the bathroom.

Pushing up from the grimy tile he'd been leaning on, he follows his target. This part is easy, and though it makes him feel guilty, very fun. He stalks toward unaware prey, voice rising as he approaches, readying for the kill. "The only thing more pathetic is the way you're sneaking off to a stall to get away from me."

Rich springs forward, catches the stall door just as Jeremy tries to swing it closed. He's cornered, and it shows in his eyes, blue frantic eyes that flick all around in search of escape. It's like watching a baby giraffe, stumbling and backed into a corner. Wobbly legs twitch, pressing against each other in discomfort.

"Stall's for girls," says Rich, lowering his voice to a growl. "You a girl, Jeremy?" And whoa, Rich is definitely being a dick here because he knows Jeremy is trans but his Squip is whispering that he's gotta get the other boy hurt and confused so he can sell him another Squip. He bites his own tongue, sending the robot demon an angry, why do we always have to do this I'm sick of it he's had enough, but he's only had half control over his body since he opened his mouth the first time.

Hurt, Jeremy lowers his gaze, body almost still—except for his legs, which haven't stopped twitching.

"I'm- I'm a guy," mutters Jeremy, like he's reassuring himself.

"Then act like one," Rich snaps back, against his will. His Squip is now fully leading the conversation, and he struggles against it, becoming uncomfortably aware his Squip has a Plan and he's got no clue what it is.

"I- I- Fuck you, d- dude! I have anxiety!" His voice is rough, blue eyes wet. Rich begs his Squip, can't we just leave him alone? he's going to have a breakdown, but his Squip pushes back. You speak, then. Make him see. Tell him how it changed you.

"Listen," he begins, tone softer now that he has his own mouth back. "I was like you, before, too. I thought I'd never overcome my lisp or my walk or everything else that was wrong with me, but-"

Jeremy interrupts, eyes wide and frantic, "Rich can we please talk about this later?"

The Squip yanks back control. "Shut up, tall-ass!" Rich fights harder now with it, because Jeremy's started to shake even more, legs squeezing together still (and also because Rich is starting to struggle with that image, because fear and desperation shouldn't look so delicious, but they sure do on Jeremy). His Squip is smug, yanking that thought to the front of his mind and disarming him with his own shame.  
  
Trust me, I know what I'm doing, it says.

"I- I need to-!" Jeremy doesn't finish his thought, because the Squip shoves him further into the stall.

The other boy gasps, then bites a trembling lower lip. He has a death grip on Rich's arm, which he'd grabbed for balance when the Squip had pushed and his knees had buckled.

Rich hears a hiss. Then a pattering. He follows Jeremy's horrified gaze down to where a dark stain grows on the crotch of the other boy's jeans.

Oh, shit.

Their eyes meet as Jeremy frantically twitches, and Rich can hear the hot spurts as he tries in vain to suppress the flow. Then Jeremy's shoulders curl sharply inward and he lets out a strangled groan as the hissing becomes a loud continuous sound. Rich's own knees go weak at the pathetic noises torn out of the boy underneath him. The stain on those jeans is dark and shiny and spreads very, very quickly. Then there's only the sound of pee pattering ever slower on the front of Jeremy's jeans, and his strangled, uneven, absolutely wrecked breathing. Rich's eyes stay stuck on the taller boy, swiping up and down his trembling frame as he leaks.

When it stops, Jeremy's crying. He lets go of Rich's arm and falls back against the seat, gasping for breath. Rich himself is still frozen, stuck staring at the wet patch, a weird thrill racing through his veins.

What the fuck, the thought is stabbed at his Squip.

You want to fuck Jeremy, it announces, matter of factly.

What the fuck? Rich doesn't- he would never want- oh fuck, he just got a boner over making Jeremy piss himself. No, no, no. He cannot be into this. Belly button kinks were a little weird, yeah, but desperation wetting is a different level of fucked up.  
  
It's not just about the urine, Richard, smirk-sighs his Squip, and great, that makes it so much better. What the fuck does that even mean?  
  
It's the control. The power. Jeremy wants it, needs someone telling him what to do, just as badly as you do. He'd let go of his control for you so easily.  
  
No, thinks Rich, sharply. No. That's fucked up, and I'm not going to do that.  
  
He glares at his own crotch, then catches Jeremy's eye again.

Oh fuck. Jeremy sees his boner. Jeremy sees the boner he got watching him piss himself. The blazing humiliation on Jeremy's face is quickly being replaced by sick confusion and fascination. Rich doesn't want to be here when it clicks.

"I'm so fucking sorry," he blurts.

Then he runs.

* * *

Jeremy has this weird new confidence knowing that Rich is a total freak who’s into pissing. Like, obviously he's still an absolute wreck and has a meltdown and doesn't know what to do to get home after his bully-of-two-years leaves.

(He ends up stealing pants from the drama department, then washing everything he was wearing that day, thoroughly.)

But. Something about knowing your enemy's weakness just empowers you. He still stutters in front of Christine, still can't look up from his desk in class, but when he bumps into Rich in the hallway, he makes direct, unflinching eye contact then continues walking without a word.

(Michael calls him brave as fuck, and then has to still his shivers for the rest of the lunch period.)  
  
Okay, so it's like, not technically a weakness. But, well. Rich has a pee kink. That's the kind of thing that could make or break his popularity. It's like, the first blackmail material Jeremy has ever had on a person other than Michael.  
  
There's also kind of... a revelation he's had, about the bullying. It's always sucked, getting beat up in front of the whole school and getting called a freak-loser-homo, not to mention the transphobia stuff, but there was something different yesterday in the bathroom. Well, Rich said some shit about Jeremy being a girl, but now that he thinks about it it had seemed more like a power play. The whole thing had.  
  
(He'd been terrified, desperate for help, for guidance. There was a distinct feeling that he'd been on the brink, that he was about to lose control, and he would've given anything for Rich to let him just use the bathroom, but then Rich had pushed him anyway.  
  
And to let it all out, literally inches from the toilet, oh the humiliation. It had boiled inside him, locked low in his gut and he'd been kind of dying.  
  
Rich's steadying, firm presence as he lost it in the bathroom stall. The feeling of failure, the mortification and awful worthlessness, offset by seeing Rich's painful, shameful pleasure. It's a weird new power imbalance, but there's a stirring in Jeremy's lower half that says it might not be so bad, if he just takes some chances.)

He's done a lot of thinking, today, so much that Michael gets very worried, but he makes it through a productive play rehearsal without angsting over Christine for longer than two minutes, which is a fucking miracle considering he's spent the last five months crushing on her. He's far too busy remembering Rich's mortified arousal and wondering if he can make a repeat performance. Definitely not yet, but... someday.

The thing is, there's something really... off about the whole thing. Okay. That doesn’t say much. But this shit has levels, and while of course there's the holy fuck, Jeremy peed himself in front of his main tormentor who then _got hard,_ but there's also the strange lead-up to it. Rich had been trying to tell him something, and kept jolting into weird, syncopated rhythms of speech and movement. It’s like he'd been having a conversation with two different people fighting over one mouth. But that doesn't make any sense, does it?

Jeremy is in such a weird mood that he decides, fuck it. He's not going to sit around and wonder all day. He'll ride this wave of misplaced courage as far as it will take him, and he'll figure out what the fuck is going on, anxiety be damned.

So this time, he steels himself and follows Rich into the bathroom after rehearsal.

"What the fuck was up yesterday," is what Jeremy tries to say, but he only makes it as far as an uncharacteristically fierce "What the fuck!"

Rich is cowering slightly. What a fucking turn of events.

(He hopes the events turn into them fucking, then tells his brain to shut up.)

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, I never meant to make you uh-I never meant to- I'm sorry I'm such a huge dick all the time there's a super computer in my head and it tells me to do things in order to be better and it wants me to sell a pill to you but I fucked it up yesterday I'm sorry." And then Rich flinches, and stands completely still, eyes glazing over.

Wow. That is a lot to process. Jeremy takes a step back.

"So, the reason- the reason you've been bullying me... is because a supercomputer in your head told you to? W- Why?" Ah, the stutters have returned, he notes bitterly.

"Because I wanted to be cool." Silence. Wow, so Jeremy really is a loser so beyond help that he can only be kicked down to help others. "But you can be, too! I can get you one, get you a Squip, for free, it'll change your life!"

He watches Rich flinch at something that doesn't even exist, that he looks at in terror out of the corner of his eye. "Uh. Thanks, but no thanks. What the fuck is it doing to you?"

"Nothing! Just. It's mad because I'm selling it wrong." Yeah, he's still trying to see it, but Rich seems almost relieved that he's refused. 

"No, you're selling it the best way you can. That thing made me piss myself in front of you, made you bully me for a year, I'm not really interested? I'd rather fuck up by myself than have a supercomputer hurt me for who I am." Also I want to fuck on my own terms, he doesn't say.

The other guy nods, flinching still. "Fair enough," he says, but Jeremy is too distracted by Rich's weird twitching to really notice.

"Dude, is it like, hurting you?"

"It's just cuz I messed up, it's fine, I'm fine," babbles the bully, convulsing even more.

"Rich," stops Jeremy. It's the first time he's used his would-be tormentor's name for this whole conversation. "Are you sure you even want this... thing inside you?"

The twitching boy doesn't even answer, striding swiftly out of the bathroom, and Jeremy just knows Rich needs help.

Thus starts his and Michael's two week research binge on Squips and how to get rid of them. Once Jeremy had explained the situation, his best friend was quick to step in. And they follow up, checking in with Rich at school, making sure he's still got people to be around who know what's going on. With the focus on helping Rich, Jeremy's able to ignore his absolute terror on talking to Jake Dillinger, his anxieties interacting with Christine. And eventually, they find the Mountain Dew Red, slip it into Rich's drink, and thoroughly erase the Squip from his brain.

Jeremy and Michael are both prepared to fade back into obscurity, to leave the popular table and blend back into the rest of the school forever (well, Jeremy isn't, but he knows it's coming). But. Jake Dillinger stops them.

"I watched out for his home situation. You two watched out for his head. We owe you guys," he confesses and just like that, sitting with the popular kids is a regular thing. They never talk about how Jeremy found out about Rich's Squip, and the members of the table have to do a lot of apologizing to the boys they've picked on for years, but when Rich gets out of the hospital two days later, he's surrounded by people who understand and care about him.

They're all friends now. It's pretty great. And Jeremy finally gets over his crush on Christine, and gets to be her friend. It's really great.

(Jeremy never does quite get over what happened with Rich in the bathroom, though. That's why, on a Friday almost two months after the incident, Jeremy brings wipes, extra boxers, and an extra pair of pants to school.)

* * *

Rich knows he is a very lucky person. For one thing, Jeremy did not expose him for being such a complete freak that one time in the bathroom, and for another, he even killed the supercomputer in his brain and got all his friends to like him for who he actually is. But. When Jeremy chugs a whole bottle of water during lunch, looking directly at him and glancing back at the bathroom, he can't help but wonder why the universe hates him.

Jeremy probably doesn't mean it like that, because well, the Squip had lied a lot and it just seems so unlikely that Jeremy is intentionally holding his pee for Rich, but Little Richard really wants him to mean it like that. He's half hard for all of English watching Jeremy shift in place and wondering if it's because it's been two hours since lunch and he hasn't used the bathroom.

Even when he goes to Chemistry, he's thinking about it—he's so distracted imagining Jeremy with another warm stain on his pants that he can't focus long enough to remember not to pour the green stoppered chemical into the main beaker. It causes a mild explosion that gets him sent to the principal, who takes one look at his dazed and confused face and sends him to the school psychiatrist. He actually takes this opportunity to tell her about Squips and how they have negatively impacted him, gives her a few good references so that she can shut them down once she's researched enough to believe him, then he is finally excused and sent back to class.

After this, there's play rehearsal. In between scenes Chloe totally tattles and asks him, in front of everyone (in front of Jeremy) why he'd screwed up in Chemistry. He can't even answer, and accidentally catches Jeremy's eye. All the taller boy does is give him a smirk, then lean backward in his seat in a way that keeps his legs spread and hips toward Rich. He groans and melts further into his seat backstage.

At this point, he really can't tell if Jeremy's screwing with him or serious or if he even knows, and while he wants to believe Jeremy knows exactly what he's doing, Rich also knows that his dick is far too invested in this for him to be reasonable about the situation. Then, he gets a text from the object of his distress, an infuriatingly ambiguous and innocent 'come to the third floor bathroom :)' and Rich just Knows.

When he gets inside, Jeremy's pacing. Before the door even swings shut he's dropped his backpack on the floor and is halfway to the startled boy.

"You little asshole, you've been teasing me all day!" He growls, and Jeremy shivers. Fuck, he'd forgotten what it was like to have this kind of power.

With every step Rich takes forward, Jeremy takes one back, and soon he's backed the other boy into the very same stall this whole mess started in.

"Can't believe you," he mutters, watching blue eyes flutter alluringly.

"What, like you didn't like it?" Fuck, Jeremy just won't stop teasing! "Couldn't focus in chem, huh? You weren't distracted by me, were you, Rich?"  
  
Rich pulls back a little, watching Jeremy's grow furrow in upset. "You little bitch, you'd like that, wouldn't you." The bitch in question sucks in a hitching breath that drains the rest of Rich's hesitation.

Rich surges forward. Their lips crash together and he feels it, understands now that the boy underneath him is hungry, hungry for anything he has to offer and it is intoxicating.

"Mm, you did it just for me, didn't you?" Rich mumbles, shoving Jeremy up against the wall, then diving back into the kiss. "Such a good boy. I saw you in English, squirming in your seat. You did so good, holding it so long," he praises, when they break apart for air.

Jeremy makes a desperate noise in the back of his throat, slim fingers pressing hard into Rich's shoulders. It's just like the last time, his grip tight as he nears the brink. Wobbly legs start to come together, but Rich knocks them apart.

"No, keep them open for me, baby boy." Jeremy whines, but Rich insists, "I wanna see you," and his knee comes up between legs that shake just as much as he remembers, pressing and rolling into Jeremy's warmth. The taller boy lets out a keen, fingers curling sharper into Rich's arms.

"Please please please Rich I need it I can't keep holding on I'm going to..." his pleading trails off and he bites his lip, ragged gasps heaving his chest as he holds back. The knee between his legs is so clearly distracting, and Jeremy struggles between grinding down and spasming as he tries to keep everything contained.  
  
Fuck, it's so hot, Jeremy so desperate and willing and waiting for him and about to lose control completely. He’s so hard already.

He pulls back a little, looking into tearful blue eyes. Ah, Jere. Always the crier, he thinks fondly. He presses a kiss to one wet cheek, then murmurs.

"Shh, it's alright. You did so good, baby. Just one more thing and then you can let go."

With one hand, Rich unzips his pants and pulls out his stiff, leaking member, enjoying the way the other boy's eyes settle, hungry and intimidated, on his length. One shaking hand leaves his shoulders so that Jeremy can run curious fingers over his shaft. A few quick pulls on his cock set Rich groaning as he watches the sweat pool from Jeremy's intense struggle. He places one of his own hands on Jeremy's ass, both hoisting him up and getting a delicious squeeze.

With the other hand he presses firmly on Jeremy's stomach, right over his bladder. And Jeremy is fucking gone.

He cries out as the first spurts come, hot and fast. That delicious patch spreads quickly, and soon Rich's whole knee is wet with Jeremy's piss. The dark, shiny fabric is warm and smells and it's so fucking dirty. Rich keeps pushing up into Jeremy's heat, stroking himself as he watches Jeremy writhe.

Jeremy is left sobbing from the explosion of pleasure and pain in his lower half. It feels so fucking good. His head is tilted back, eyes squeezed shut and still leaking tears, and a long whine escapes his open mouth. Rich watches, even after the torrent goes to stream becomes trickle, and stops.

He's so fucking turned on that it's nothing, just a few quick twists and Jeremy's desperate, frantic curious wandering hand on his dick and he comes on the front of Jeremy's jeans, which are pretty wrecked anyway.

Awkwardly, they start to try and clean up a little, still dazed and stumbling. Jeremy wipes his eyes then pulls out wipes from his backpack. There's a little awkward shuffling and avoided eye contact until Rich finally gives up being tactful and says "Jerm, dude. I literally just got off to making you piss. I have no right or care to what you have in your pants," and Jeremy shucks them so he can wipe down his legs.

Rich kind of just waits, he's not a dick anymore, and when Jeremy's changed into the new boxers he speaks up. "Y'know. I could return the favor."

Immediately Jeremy turns around, mortified but very much still turned on. More awkward shuffling, then Rich takes advantage of his fantastic, Squip-earned biceps, picking the other boy up and depositing him on the counter with all the sinks, so Jeremy's back is to the mirror. He looks around, then shrugs and slides his jacket under the other boy's thighs so he doesn't get cold during the next part. Finally, he slides the boxers Jeremy just put on down those pale thighs, and pushes his legs apart again.

Jeremy flushes furiously when Rich looks back, and there's a different kind of fear in his eyes now. Judgement, anticipation.

"Alright. What's wrong, Jeremy?" He makes sure to ask gently but still comes off a little exasperated. Oops.

"I've never fingered myself before," he admits."Have you never gotten off?"

"No, I have," Jeremy is quick to answer. "Fingering just. Hurts. And it's not a guy thing?"

Oh, Rich wants to correct him, but now is not the time to readjust his view on masculinity. He'll let Jeremy decide what he wants. Rich plants a soft kiss on Jeremy's neck. "Okay. Then we'll do something else," he says easily. Thank fuck the Squip spent so much of his and Brooke's awkward, my-best-friend-is-dating-your-best-friend-so-I-guess-we-have-to-date-now-too relationship educating him on the wonders of clitoral stimulation.

He slides his fingers into the warm wet of Jeremy's mouth and removes them when they're dripping with his spit. Already he sees shifting hips and hears the low whimpering that shows just exactly how excited Jeremy is. Then, he brings his hand to Jeremy's arousal, and gets to work.

Rich has always been good with his hands, that's something the Squip never needed to teach him. It makes things like this very easy, and very fun.

He wastes no time, letting his middle finger swipe up Jeremy's slit, relishing the ragged gasp in response. Rich wastes no time _but_ he doesn't rush it, knowing all too well the importance of taking it slow enough. A few more slow strokes have the other boy impatient, so Rich bites down on the junction between his neck and shoulder, which doesn't shut him up but does stop his needy whining.  
  
"Gonna leave a mark on me, let everyone know?" Jeremy asks breathlessly, and Rich pulls away to look at the flushed, gasping boy above him.  
  
"Fuck yeah I am. They're going to see you all marked up and pretty, Jerm," he says, because he knows it'll make it that much better for Jeremy if he does.  
  
"Yes, please, Rich, wanna- wanna be pretty for you-" he's cut off by Rich's deft fingers, because he's decided it's time Jeremy gets a reward.  
  
His thumb pulls up on the clitoral hood, second and fourth fingers pulling sensitive folds apart so that his middle finger can sweep up from Jeremy's warm, wet core, to his clit. Jeremy lets out a sigh.

"Such a good boy," Rich whispers, mouthing at Jeremy's collarbone. "So good for me, all spread out like this." At this, shuddering legs splay even further, frantic hips bucking up into his touch.

He brushes up again, and again, applying firm strokes and light touches to Jeremy's clit, finger dipping in and out of his wetness to keep going.

"So wet for me, so good, such a good boy, Jeremy." Sighs become moans and whimpers and Jeremy gets even wetter under Rich's soft praise. It's so good, he's almost getting hard again.

His fingers get more aggressive, until he's pressing directly, rubbing right onto his clit, and Jeremy cries out. "Too much, too much, feels so good, can't take it-!"

"Shh, shh. You can do it, you can do it." He rubs faster and Jeremy writhes on the counter top but keeps his legs spread, "You can do it, be my good boy, cum for me, so good, so wet so obedient such a good boy," and Jeremy comes with a strangled, absolutely wrecked cry of "Rich!"  
  
Rich runs his hands along Jeremy's legs, his hips, his neck, soothing the other boy as he comes down from the high. After a moment, he turns away to pass him back his boxers and wash his hands in silence. He leans against the counter, watching.

"Holy shit, we're so fucked up," mutters Jeremy, wiping himself down again once the afterglow wears off.  
  
"Hey man. At least we both got off. That's 200% higher success than Jake and Chloe's first hookup," he points out.  
  
"Yeah, but did Jake and Chloe's first hookup involve peeing on each other?"

Rich mock-glares him. "You little snake, you're the one who planned this," he retorts. His pants are still wet, because unlike somebody, he didn't know he'd be getting dirty today.

"Sorry dude, if I had known you wanted me to fucking piss all over you I'd have made sure you had extra pants, too," teases Jeremy, stutter-free. Rich is reminded again of how thankful he is they've worked things out.

"Maybe next time," he jokes. Oh. Oh shit. His face flushes.

They both stare at each other, silent, until Jeremy smirks and says, "Oh, there will definitely be a next time."

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmfgklnglnelni'm so sorry.


End file.
